Hydrogen is an important zero emission fuel. Recently, development of hydrogen fuel infrastructure systems has become a priority to support the use of hydrogen as a fuel.
An important part of a hydrogen fuel infrastructure system is generation of hydrogen. Two methods are generally used for generating hydrogen. One method for generating hydrogen includes an electrolysis process, which uses electrical energy to split water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen. Another method for generating hydrogen includes a reforming process, e.g., converting hydrocarbon fuel such as natural gas or propane into a hydrogen-rich gas.
In each of these methods, the product of the generation process is often an impure, low-pressure stream that contains hydrogen gas as one of many constituents. With either method, the hydrogen is often purified, dried, and/or compressed for use or storage.
There is a need for further improvements in separator plates and ion pumps for purifying and pressurizing gases such as hydrogen.